Monstre ou pas ?
by dreamaker68
Summary: Alors qu'ils étaient persuadés qu'elle était un monstre qui avait tuer plusieurs personnes, les frères Winchester découvre la vérité sur Talia ainsi que sa part d'humanité.


Elle avait mal partout, et avait l'impression de s'être battue avec quelqu'un, ce qui pouvait très s'être passé, elle n'était pas connu pour son grand calme. Le pire était ce battement incessant dans sa tête, ce tambour régulier qui résonnait fort. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et le soleil l'agressa a travers ses longs cheveux noirs jais. Elle tourna vivement la tête et grimaça. Elle voulu se protégé des rayons lumineux avec ses mains mais elle ne put. Ses mains étaient attaché au barreaux du lit par des menottes. Elle poussa un grognements de mécontentement et enfoui sa tête dans le coussin, pas encore ?

Elle avait encore trop bu, elle avait encore du draguer la mauvaise personnes au bar, l'homme beau mais étrangement insistant dont on découvrait toutes les lubies sexuelles quand on entrait dans son appartement. Ce n'était pas la première fois et ce n'était probablement pas la dernière. Mais de toute façon même si l'homme était un psychopathe elle n'aurait aucun mal à sortir de cet endroit.

Alors qu'elle poussa un fort soupir, elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna et ouvrit prudemment un œil pour découvrir un homme grand se tenant au milieux d'une chambre de motel aux couleurs pâles. Elle était tombé bien plus bas que ce qu'elle pensait cette fois à en juger la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Quoi que ... quand elle regardait l'homme de plus près ... Il était grand, aux cheveux mi-longs bruns qui encadrait son visage doux et dur à la fois. On pouvait deviner un homme bien battit derrière cette chemise à carreaux et se jeans épais. Elle n'était peut-être pas tombé si bas que ça.

Il s'approcha du lit où elle était encore couché et voulut prendre la parole quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un autre homme. Elle se releva comme elle le put, s'adossa au dossier du lit et regarda attentivement le deuxième homme. Il était plus petit, et ses cheveux était plus clairs. Cependant son visage dur au trait marqués était, elle devait l'avouer, très sexy.

-La belle au bois dormant est réveillée ? demanda-t-il à l'autre homme.

Le plus grand acquiesça, et fut rejoint au pieds du lit par le l'autre et ils parlèrent à voix basse quelques instants.

-S'il-vous-plait, commença-t-elle, ne me dites pas qu'on a tous coucher ensemble car si c'est le cas j'aimerais bien m'en souvenir, on a pas tous les jours une occasion pareille ... lâcha-t-elle en les regardant de haut en bas.

Elle finit sa phrase par un clin d'œil mais le deux hommes restèrent stoïques. Elle eut tout a coup un mauvais pressentiment.

-Très drôle, dit le plus petit, et pathétique aussi.

Elle regarda le plus grand et cru se souvenir de l'avoir vu entrer dans le bar la nuit précédente, elle se souvint aussi d'être aller le voir dans l'espoir de passer la nuit avec lui. Visiblement elle avait réussit mais pas réellement de la manière dont elle aura voulut.

-Laisse moi te rafraîchir la mémoire, continua-t-il. Hier soir tu étais dans le bar et c'était juste parfait, car c'était toi qu'on cherchait. Mais tu sais le meilleur ? On a même pas eut besoin de faire quoi que ce soit car tu as finit par t'évanouir, juste après avoir vomit sur le barman.

Elle baissa la tête et grimaça, honteuse, ça n'avait visiblement pas été sa soirée la plus glorieuse.

-Mais tu as aussi peut-être oublier tous les innocents que tu as tués ?

Elle releva la tête brusquement, elle crut comprendre ce qu'ils étaient et si elle avait raison elle s'était mise dans un sacré pétrin.

-Je n'ai tué personne ... mais je suppose que vous n'allez pas me croire.

-Effectivement tous a juste sur ce coup. Nous avons les images de caméra de surveillance sur les scène de crime, et tu sais quel était le seul point commun ?... Toi !

Elle écarquilla les yeux et réalisa ce qu'il se passait. Elle poussa un longue complainte et soupira fortement. Elle les regarda et en voyant leurs air sérieux elle se dit qu'elle aura du mal à expliquer ce qu'il se passait, elle leur sourit donc gênée.

-Vous allez voir c'est une très drôle histoire ! En fait il se trouve que je dois que l'argent à un polymorphe et je lui ai dit que je ne pourrais pas le rembourser et visiblement pour me punir il a envoyé des chasseur après moi ! C'est drôle ce malentendu hein ?

-Très drôle effectivement ! dit le petit en sortant un lame en argent. Mais laisse moi vérifier si ce que tu raconte est vrai.

Il contourna le lit et empoigna son bras avant de passer la lame dessus et de la couper. Un fin train rouge apparut tout de suite. L'homme écarquilla les yeux.

-Je vous l'ai dit c'est une drôle histoire !

Il regarda le deuxième homme et celui-ci prit la parole pour la première fois.

-Dean je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

-Wow ! s'écria-t-elle d'un coup. Attendez ! Dean comme dans Sam et Dean ?

-Exactement chérie, dit Dean avec un clin d'œil.

-Oh merde !

* * *

-Vous ne voulez vous adressez directement à moi ? supplia-t-elle. Je me sens un peu rejetée là tout de suite.

Ils la regardèrent et soupirèrent.

-Très bien, qui es-tu ? Ou plutôt qu'es-tu ?

-Un peu de respect s'il-vous-plait.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui est attaché à un lit.

-Touché. Je suppose que vous avez des recherches et que vous savez déjà mon nom.

-Talia Raly, oui on sait, mais on ce doute aussi que tu ne dois pas être humaine pour avoir des connaissance avec des polymorphe.

-Et bien tu as presque raison.

Elle ferma les yeux et quand elle les rouvrit il était entièrement noirs. Elle fit un bref mouvements des doigts et se détacha des menottes qui l'emprisonnait. Les deux frères sortirent leurs armes mais elle ne bougea pas, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de bouger elle en avait juste mare d'être attachée.

-Tous doux les garçon, j'avais juste mal aux poignées, et puis ... c'était sympa comme effet de surprise non ? Tellement théâtral !

-Qui-est tu ? aboya-Dean, son arme toujours sur elle.

-Je suis ... inhabituelle disons. Pour tout dire je ne sais pas trop, mi-démon, mi-humaine, certains ancien livre pourrait me qualifier de sorcière mais ce n'est pas réellement le cas.

-Comment-ça mi-démon mi-humain ? demanda-Sam.

-Sérieusement les gars ? C'est pas difficile à comprendre, je suis la fille d'un démon et d'un humain, je vais pas vous apprendre comment on fait les bébés ?

Les deux frère se regardèrent et soupirèrent.

-Je n'ai jamais tué quelqu'un, j'ai un minimum d'intégrité.

-Et pourquoi on tu croirais, on n'a aucun preuve que ne sois pas réellement un démon.

Elle le leva les mains en signe de reddition.

-Très bien, c'est légitime, mais d'abord ... -elle fit un mouvement avec ses doigts et les armes des deux frères furent arrachés de leurs mains pour atterrir dans celles de Cloé- c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. Je vais les poser là sur la table de chevet, et tout le monde sera content.

-Comment as-tu ... ? commença Dean s'arrêtant quand elle lui fis un clin d'œil.

-J'aurais aussi besoin du couteau de Ruby.

-Pourquoi on te le donnerai ?

Elle soupira fortement.

-Franchement vous êtes pas très malin pour l'instant, si j'avais voulu vous tuer je l'aurais fait avec les armes que je viens de vous voler !

Sam regarda son frère et fis une moue convaincue, voulant probablement dire : "elle a pas tord". Il passa donc la main dans son dos et sortit le couteau cranté. Il n'eut pas le temps de d'esquisser un mouvement qu'il glissa de ses mains comme l'arme et arriva à Talia.

-Bon vous êtes prêt pour le spectacle ?

Elle appuya la lame fortement sur sa peau à l'endroit de l'autre coupure qui avait désormais disparue. Elle grimaça un peu de douleur, mais seul du sang coula, cela lui faisait l'effet de n'importe quel couteau banal.

-Disons juste que les armes anti-démon ne marchent pas sur moi comme beaucoup d'autre armes d'ailleurs. Maintenant que j'ai prouver mon propos -un mouvements et toutes les armes retournèrent à leurs propriétaires- je pense que je peux vous rendre ça.

Elle se leva et s'étira avant de passer devant les deux frère abasourdis par ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Elle se servit un verre dans la petite cuisine et le remplit d'eau. Elle s'adossa contre le rebord du plan de travail et bu en regardant les deux hommes. Ses yeux descendirent doucement vers le bas de leurs dos tandis qu'ils parlaient ensembles. Elle apprécia la vue avant de se rendre compte qu'ils la regardaient.

-Je profitais de la vue ! dit-elle en levant les mains. Rien de plus ... malheureusement.

Les deux frères levèrent les yeux aux ciels en même temps.

-Bon, on ne sait pas si tu as déjà tué des personnes et on ne peut rien et prouver. Tu peux donc ... partir, dit-Dean à contrecœur.

Elle leur sourit doucement.

-Peut-être ...-dit-elle alors que Dean s'approcher pour la faire sortir- qu'on peut s'entre-aider, j'ai quelques qualités qui pourrait vous être utile pour les chasses, comme vu avez pu le voir.

-On a pas besoin d'aide, merci, dit Dean avec dédain.

-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, je n'oserai pas, répondit-elle en reposant son verre et en s'avançant légèrement vers eux. Mais un atout en plus ne ferait pas de mal.

Les deux frères se regardèrent l'espace d'un seconde, et elle crut bien voir une once d'hésitation dans le regard de Sam.

-Imaginons que l'on accepte, je suppose que ce ne serait pas un service gratuit. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-Sam

-Un petit service.

-Qui serait ?

-Un rien du tout, juste trouver la chose qui pourra me tuer.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard perdu.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Raisons personnelles.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on y gagnerai ? s'interpella Dean.

-Comme je l'ai dis mon aide pour vos chasses, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les autres monstres de toute façon. Et, de plus, vous gardez un œil sur un monstre puissant tel que moi, sans vouloir me vanter.

-On ne travail pas avec des démons, désolé.

Elle éclata de rire.

-Oh, vous êtes mignons ..., vous savez que malgré tout je suis au courant de tous ce qui se passe dans "l'autre monde", dit-elle en faisant le signe des guillemets avec ses mains. Dois-je vous rappelez Ruby, Meg et où même encore Crowley ? Je crois que vous êtes les chausseurs avec le moins d'intégrité du monde ! dit-elle en riant.

Elle vit la mâchoire de Dean se crisper, et elle n'en sourit que plus.

-Et puis je ne suis qu'à moitié démon, j'ai aussi une part d'humanité.

-Bien caché ! glissa Dean à voix basse.

-Ce monde l'oblige, tu devrais le savoir Dean.

Autant pour lui elle l'avait bien entendue.

-Quoi qu'il en soit c'est non, dit-il finissant la discussion.

Il lui prit le bras et la fit se diriger vers la sortie. Elle aurait très bien lui résister, elle en avait largement la force, mais elle savait que cela ne servirait qu'à le vexé encore plus. Elle se laissa donc gentiment faire. Il lui fit passer le pas de la porte en la remercier pour sa proposition (d'une manière telle que même le plus idiot des enfants aurait pu sentir le sarcasme) et commença à fermer la porte. Avant qu'il en finisse son mouvement, Cloé prit la parole.

-Je sais où est le polymorphe.

Dean s'arrêta dans son mouvement. Elle savait que ça allait marcher, maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'elle n'était pas la meurtrière elle pensait bien qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune piste pour retrouver le polymorphe.

-Je peux vous aider, appelons ça une période d'essais, si jamais vous ne voulez pas travailler avec moi après et bien soit. Mais ça n'arrivera pas.

Ils se regardèrent, visiblement ils pesaient le pour et le contre de cette proposition.

-Tu es bien sûr de toi, je trouve, remarqua Dean.

-Ça et bien plus encore, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Même si il était imperceptible elle vit le petit sourire en coin de Dean.

-Alors on a un marché ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle vit Dean et Sam grimacé à l'utilisation de ce mot mais l'aînée hésitât quelques seconde avant de tendre la main à contre cœur, certainement pour sceller leurs petit pacte mais elle ne l'entendait pas comme cela.

Elle s'approcha rapidement de lui, sourire aux lèvres, prit son menton en main, et lui vola un baiser. Qui sans être sexuel n'était tout de même pas innocent.

-Je préfères le style des démons pour les pactes -elle fixa ses lèvres, encore à quelques centimètres de son visage toujours ses doigts sous son menton- c'est bien plus agréable, si tu veux mon avis.

A voir le regard perdu, outré, et légèrement excité de Dean, elle se dit qu'elle allait bien s'amuser avec eux.


End file.
